Resident Evil New Blood
by GuyverZero
Summary: Wesker is trying to develope a hybrid of the TVirus and The Plagas Parasite to make a new deadlier weapon. rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything that belongs to the RE Series or Capcom so don't sue me._

**Resident Evil: New Blood**

**Chapter 1 **

I had read in the paper about the incident in Raccoon City, about the virus outbreak, and about the involment of the International Corporation Umbrella Inc. That incident had caused the company to go under. I am a Merc, my name is Bo Coltrain.

I was taking time off from my last mission which was to help the U.S. Forces clean up the last of the infected villagers in the Pueblo Village, and the surrounding areas. Those damn things were a pain. It had only been a few weeks since we completed the mission and I was relaxing on the beaches of Bora, thinking of why I was hired. I suddenly heard gun shots, and it was pretty early in the morning so there wasn't anybody else on the beach besides me. I got to my feet and grabbed my three fifty seven Magnum. A gun that I kept with me at all times.

I saw a man running down the pier being chased by about twenty men in black combat attire. I don't know why I got involved but I prefer a fair fight, so I took aim and dropped two of them. They then started firing at me and the other guy. We were able to get close enough so I could ask him why they were after him.

"They work for a man named Wesker. They're chasing me because I interfered in his plans to kill the S.T.A.R.S team. He's taking it too personally if you ask me." He said.

The stranger wore a black wife beater, and blue denim jeans. His hair was slicked back, and long to the base of his neck. His eyes were grey with a mixture of blue.

All of a sudden they quit firing at us.

"You got a spare gun?" The stranger asked, I nodded, and threw him the 45. Socom I had with me. We looked out to see why they had stopped firing. What I saw next scared the shit out of me; there was a giant tube, and in it was this green creature with razor like claws. The next thing I know they had five of those things with them.

They had wires and shit sticking out of their heads and they didn't look like they were alive. Then one of the men got out a laptop and typed something in. They all came to life.

"Hey, how much ammo you got left?" The man asked quickly.

"I got two spare clips for my three fifty seven, and three for your gun I just gave you." I answered.

"Should be enough to kill those Hunters." He said frowning.

"How do you know what they are?" I asked, but before he could answer they attacked us.

My partner took one of them out, but it took all fifteen rounds in the gun to do it. While he reloaded with his next clip, I took aim and dropped two more of those ugly sons of bitches. After a few minutes we took out the last two with ease, and the guys that had released them on us had run off. I walked up to the stranger I had teamed up with.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Bo Coltrain. You?" I asked back.

"Billy Coen. You got anymore weapons or ammunition?" Billy asked obviously dry.

"I have more back at my place." I said, and we both headed off to retrieve the items.

While heading back I got curious as to how he knew what those things were, and I also wanted a clearer explanation on this guy Wesker and his business with Billy. After all, now I was a part of it too.

"I've encountered them before. Anyway, Wesker works for Umbrella, and is pretty pissed at me for helping one of the S.T.A.R.S. members escape from one of his traps. I also found out a few things that I guess could cause problems if anyone finds out." Billy said, looking ahead.

He wanted to know why I helped him out just then. I lit a smoke.

"I don't know. It just seemed like I should." I stated and inhaled the relaxing smoke.

"Thanks." He said slowly. There was silence.

"You want to team up? So we can stand a better chance at fighting them?" I offered and looked at him sideways.

"Hm, not a bad idea. Alright. We need to find a guy named Chris Redfield. He knows more about Wesker than we do." Billy said, and clued me on his plan.

When we got to the cottage I had rented, I told him I would get the equipment rounded together, so that we could get out of here before those jack asses come back with more of those damn hunters.

"Yeah. What weapons do you have?" Billy asked.

I got my duffel bag started laying my weapons on the table I had in the center of the room.

"Let's see, you have my 45. I have my three fifty seven, Plus I have two twelve Gauge Striker shotguns, an MP5 a TMP with a stock, a point twenty three Cal Sniper Rifle with enhanced scope, a Silencer, a Colt 44. Revolver, plus a M14A." I said, gesturing to all my toys. He just stared at all the weapons with wide eyes.

"Damn that's a lot of weapons." Billy breathed and looked at them all once more.

"As a Merc, ya gotta be ready for any kind of mission." I told him. We got ready to head out to find Chris Redfield and a few other people Billy had mentioned to me.

**Well this is my 1st chap of my 1st Fic so tell me what u think R&R tell me if there's anything I can do to make the story better. Thanks and C Ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, so don't sue me._

**Resident Evil: New Blood**

**Chapter: 2**

After getting a little info about the things and creatures that the Virus was able to create and how to kill them; Billy was pretty damn tired and looked like he needed some sleep.

"You can use the spare room to sleep in, it'll take the boat some time to warm up, so we'll just head out to find Chris tomorrow." I said looking at Billy while feeling my head. I was bald, not to say born bald, I shaved myself bald. Why? Because it makes my life easier. I had brown eyes, and my lovely go tee.

"Thanks. Alright. I haven't slept in days." Billy breathed, and stood. He made for the room.

"I'll take the first watch in case anything finds us." I said at his back, Billy just nodded and disappeared into the room.

It had only been four hours since Billy went to sleep; I had already slept a good amount, and rarely slept every night. I could stay up for about four and half days before I needed to get any sleep. I was thinking about what he had told me. I figured that if that virus could create the creatures that he had described to me, I wouldn't want to know what it could make if it was injected into the Las Plagas Parasite. That would be some scary shit.

I saw some fucked up things over there and I didn't want to have to face stronger ones. It took way too much ammo to take out one of those damn freaks with the chainsaw, than there was a freak with two chain saws tied together. He was bigger, faster, and stronger. He could jump about two stories into the air, and it took ten men unloading multiple clips into his ass to bring him down.

During that mission we lost four men. Damn I can't believe the speed of some of those things. Especially that giant ass ogre looking bastard we fought. There was all kinds of creepy looking corpses all around. Leon told us what some of them were; based on files, and what he had been told by the leader of the village. It took about two weeks to clean out all of the infected villagers, and creatures that were around. After that I was brought before the president, and sworn to keep all that I had seen a secret.

Seeing as how I respected, and voted for President Graham; I agreed. I told him that it wouldn't be a problem and that no one would believe me anyway.

I decided that I had better start getting some ideas on how to start track down Chris, so Billy could give him the info that he had uncovered. The way I had gotten to the island was by boat, so that would be the best way to leave. That and I wouldn't have to check my guns. Plus it would be hard to explain why I had such weapons with me in the first place. The mission was not public knowledge and had been swept under the rug so to say.

Now how to deal with anyone that follows us… The guys that had released the hunters on us would definitely want revenge for embarrassing their candy asses. I would have to step up my game if I wanted to survive this. This wasn't gonna be like any other mission to me. This was against an enemy that was far more lethal.

The only info I had on him, and the creatures was little to none. Once we find the man, Chris, maybe he could give me a better idea of what I would be fighting against. Billy had told me about the zombie creatures, the dogs, and the hunters. He had also told me how to kill them. He said that there were other creatures, but didn't know much about them.

Damn I got my ass in one hell of a mess. Although that virus caused a whole city to be wiped out and the Plagas wiped out a whole village… If the hybrid of those two things ever intercepted, it would be a major catastrophe.

About that time Billy had gotten up, so I asked him if we should go find those guys that were after us. If they released more of those hunters or any of the other creatures that they might have on the locals, it would get really bad. and that was something that I didn't want on my mind.

"It shouldn't be hard tracking them down on this island. And yeah, we should make sure they won't release the virus anywhere." Billy said, and stretched his arms up wards.

"I guess that we should go see if anyone has seen anyone or anything out of the ordinary." I told him, and told him to grab the body armors that I had in the closet. I had a good selection of combat knives, so we grabbed one each for ourselves. I figured that it wouldn't take long for us to find out where they were. I figured that they knew who I was and what I did by know. We weren't gonna take any chances if they had time to come after us again.

"Yo, you ready to go find these jack asses and make sure that they don't hurt any of the innocent people around here? We should try and get some info at the market Plaza if anyone would know about those strangers it would be there." I figured, and strapped the combat knife to my black vest.

"Okay Bo, you lead the way. Lets get our weapons ready for now though, we'll just take the forty five, and three fifty-seven. That way we don't stand out too much." Billy calculated and smirked at me. We then headed out.

It took a few hours of asking, but we found out that some strange men had bought supplies a few days ago. Enough to keep an entire platoon of men fed for at least a month.

"Did you deliver it to them or did they take it themselves?" I questioned.

"We delivered it to them." Came the deep reply. The man had a beer belly, and a red nose. He was obviously a heavy drinker. His black hair was oily and stuck to his face.

"Where did your people deliver the supplies?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you that. It's private information." He replied, but we got our answers after I stuck a few hundred dollar bills under his nose.

Billy chuckled at my ways of receiving what I wanted.

"It's about fifty miles northeast of town, there's was an old spice mill out there, but it's been fixed up so now looks like a small base." The man said, and greedily took the money. He scampered off to count it. Shouldn't be hard since there was only three one dollar bills. I had hidden then behind each other to make it seem like hundreds.

I joined up with Billy, and told him where they were, that we need to get transportation, and more weapons. So we went and rented a small pickup truck and headed back to my place to grab the rest of the equipment we needed, and a plan of action sewn together. It took Billy awhile to notice that I had bought some black market C4, but he didn't need to ask what it was for, cause well if you don't know, you had to be dumb as hell.

It only took few minunets to get back to my cottage, I grabbed the two twenty three rifle, the MP5, one of the strikers, and the M92F. Billy grabbed the other striker, the Colt Python, and the TMP.

"We need to get a look at their base for a plan before we attack." I told Billy, who nodded.

It took about two hours to get to the location that the merchant had told us, and sure enough there was a small base with about four guards. We could tell with all the stuff that was bought from the market place there had to be at least forty to fifty more guards inside. We had our plan ready and decided to wait until nightfall before making our move.

Billy was gonna go towards the back of the compound, and I was gonna take the front. My style, I always go through the front door.

We finally parted and put the plan into action. There were three guards at the front. One of the three was at a cast iron gate, smoking, and watching something on a little TV. Poor bastard. Never saw me coming until I broke his neck. I proceeded into the compound, and wondered if Billy was doing okay, but thought I had better keep my mind on my part of the mission. Even though I wasn't getting paid for doing this, I still wanted to complete it.

I had dragged the guard's body with me to hide it. I hid the body in a locker that was in a little guardhouse and saw that there was an AK-47 in the locker beside it. I took it and the few clips that were with it. I figured that I had better start assembling my rifle, and get ready to take out the next target.

Mean while, Billy had already gotten into the compound and was hiding behind some barrels waiting to make sure that no guards had seen him cross the fence. I had waited for about two minutes before the other two guards returned to the front of the building. I had already assembled my rifle and was taking aim at the guard that was behind the one walking toward me. I waited till the guard walking toward me was in front of the other guard in a perfect line, and dropped both of them with one clean head shot.

I knew that I had to hide their bodies quickly or we would be found out. I threw both of their lifeless bodies behind the guardhouse carelessly, and made my way to the generator that was supplying power to the compound. I planted one of the three C4 charges I had bought in town into it. I then headed for the fuel drums and planted the second charge there, I was gonna try and set the last charge inside the building it self.

As I was setting the second charge, Billy came up behind me. I turned around surprised but realized who it was and eased up.

"Took out five in the back, you?" Billy asked in a whisper.

"Three up front. We've taken out eight so far. More inside the compound. You ready?" I asked and felt a little energetic.

"Let's do it." Billy said and smirked.

We went around back and entered through the service entrance, ready to make bodies fly.

**This is the rewrite of chapter2 of re new blood. Big thanks to Claire bear for the rewrite and edit. Read and review to tell if its better. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own RE so don't sue me._

**Resident Evil: New Blood **

_**Chapter 3**_

We had entered the compound and started to look around.

"Hey Billy it doesn't look like there are any guards in this area, you think we're being set up?" I asked suspicious and looked around my guard raised high.

"I noticed it too, it could be… so stay frosty man. Anyway, lets head out of here, we need to make sure that they can't release more of those damn monsters." Billy explained, and we moved on.

"Hey Billy, check to see if there are any guards outside the door." I said, and glanced sideways at Billy.

"Okay I'll check." Billy replied, and started for the metallic door.

"Hey Billy, catch. It's the silencer for that 45. If there are any guards drop them. We can't afford to get caught." I told him, even though I knew he probably already knew this.

"You have a silencer too right?" Billy asked, and checked the gun.

"Yeah I already attached it." I said, as Billy slightly opened the door, and peeked through.

"Okay there are two guards in the hall that I can see… There might be more but I can't see any from here." Billy reported.

"Okay Billy which one do you want? The far, or the near?" I asked him and glanced around.

" I'll take the far one okay, that means I get the one closer to us." Billy responded and smirked at me.

"Okay, ready Billy? On the count of three, open the door, and we'll take them down." I instructed. Billy nodded, and we both got ready.

"Okay… One, two, three," We burst in and killed the startled men inside, "Good clean head shots… let's drag their asses back into the kitchen. They're gonna know we're here soon that's if the guards keep regular contact with whoever's in charge of this place." I told Billy, while dragging two along by their legs.

"Yeah well let's hope that they don't okay Bo? I'll check the room on the right you take the one on the left all right?" Billy asked for my confirmation.

"Yeah" I said and nodded.

"Stay on your toes okay Bo?" Billy said, and looked at me concerned. Now why was he concerned? I kick ass!

"You too Billy." I said chuckling slightly to myself.

I had entered the room and did a quick survey of the place. There weren't any guards in here either… Where the hell are the guards? There were twenty of them when we first fought, and we killed ten already. Due to the amount of supplies that they had bought, there had to be more than twenty men stationed here. So where the hell are they? This isn't making any sense.

"Oh well might as well check to see if there's anything useful in this room." I said a loud. Damn there's nothing in here! I'll see if Billy found anything.

"Hey Billy, there wasn't anything in the room I was in. You find anything?" I asked re entering the room I was previously in.

"I might have, this guard had some keys on him." Billy said, and held up a pair of silver keys, "Let's see what these keys unlock... This key has a number on it 103 and the other key is marked too B1F." Billy explained, and threw the keys to me.

"Well there is a basement in the compound… Let's see if there are any rooms with these number on them. There might be some info here or at best, maybe a map of this damn place," I mumbled, and put the keys in my pocket, " Cause I for one, don't wanna get lost in this hell hole." I finished.

"Let's get moving Billy, something still doesn't feel right… There should be more guards around you know?" I finally confessed my discomfort.

"Yeah I figured that they would have been ready to come after me again." Billy said admitting it himself.

"Maybe they are going after you, but they didn't think that you would come after them first?" I tried, and looked at Billy.

"That could be it Bo, but I doubt it." Billy said, and glanced at me as we walked on down the gray hallways.

"Yeah well, wishing that they had left would be too much." I told him, and looked around.

"All right let's find that room and see what's in it." Billy declared, and we moved on, down the hall as quickly and quietly as we could.

"Shit. Billy, four guards are coming our way, get ready we gotta take them out fast." I whispered, and looked at him quickly.

"We can't allow them to raise the alarm." I told him and started out jogging towards the guards, picking up speed as we went along.

"Okay, ready set go! Surprise mother fuckers!" Billy yelled, and we attacked the poor bastards. It didn't take us long to dispatch the four guards, but they did manage to get a few shots off. Though they did look a little freaked out already, so they missed us completely out of panic.

I walked over to one of the dead guards to see if he had anything on him; when I noticed some thing strange. It looked as if something had bitten him.

"Hey Billy, it looks like these guards have already been fighting some things here. Their clips are about all empty, and I know they didn't use them all up on us… and look at his calf and shoulder… something bit him. What do you make of it?" I informed Billy and looked up at him. Billy's face was as white as a ghosts'.

"Billy? Hey Billy, what the hell's wrong with you man? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said, and stood up.

"Bo, we need to be really fucking careful here, these guys look like a zombie bit them." Billy said slowly, and kicked the man in the side with the tip of his boot.

"What! Are you sure? Damn, you think they already have a sample of that T-Plagas that you told me about?" I asked, and gave him a look to stop him from kicking the body again.

"I hope not Bo, if so we could be facing some really tough opponents." Billy said quietly, and looked at his gun.

"What should we do with them?" I asked slowly and looked at Billy carefully.

"We need to break their necks or put a bullet in their heads." Billy said, and cocked his gun. He looked a little tired again.

"Okay." I said in a slow tone.

After we dealt with the dead guards we continued to look for room 103. We found the room just a few feet from where we had just taken out those guards.

"Well, let's go in Billy." I said, my hand on the knob.

"Alright, ready Bo? Let's keep quiet. That way if there are any guards or zombies in there we don't alert them." Billy said, and smiled. We both were pretty clear on that point already but it still made the situation better to talk anyhow.

"Ready? Open it up." Billy said and was on the other side of the door frame.

It looked like hell had been unleashed in there.

"Damn Billy there's a lot of blood all over the place… You think that they did have the virus with them?" I asked, and looked around the thrashed laboratory. There was blood on the metallic tables, and walls…

"Yeah it looks like. Well, let's stay alert. I don't know about you but I don't want any thing sneaking up my ass okay?" Billy stated, and kicked a shard of broken glass.

"Yeah I got ya." I said smiling.

"I'll check out this area, you get the back all right Bo?" Billy walked to the left.

"Gotcha Billy. Be careful man," I said, and turned around to face a gruesome sight, "Damn, that looks like it hurt…" I muttered, and backed away a little. One of the guards hand been torn in half. Man I do not wanna see what did this… Damn it's a mess in here there isn't anything inside the lockers either.

"Let's see maybe there something inside the desk…Junk, junk, and more junk, damn don't these dick wads keep anything but junk?" I asked to no one in particular.

The useless effort to find anything good was pissing me off… I couldn't waste time like this…

"Hey Billy, you find anything?" I asked quickly, and turned to look at Billy who was on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah, another key." Billy said, and held it up. This one was slender, and round.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me another damn key!" I asked in irritation.

"Yep another damn key." Billy said, and looked a little annoyed himself.

"Oh well, is there anything on it or attached to it?" I asked, noticing the small tag on it.

"Yeah master control room." Billy said, and smiled. That did sound like an important room.

"Okay well that's good to know that we can get in if it's locked." I admitted.

"Lets see if we can find the stairs or an elevator." Billy said.

As we entered the hallway again, there was a low growl or moan… I couldn't tell which but turned towards it. I froze when I saw that it looked like one of those cannibals from the village. Next thing I know, the fucker is shooting at us.

"What the fuck! It's shooting at us! Billy, you think that he's infected with the T-Plagas?" I asked, as we both dove for cover behind a wall to our left.

"Could be Bo, Cause the zombies I fought on that train and in the strange complex didn't shoot at me!" Billy yelled over the constant gun fire.

"Wait that things a zombie?" I asked, and looked at him.

"Yeah why?" Billy asked, and looked at me.

"Cause I have seen them before, but now's not the time to get into that." I said, and cocked my gun.

"Right. Hey, the little shit head is out off ammo, let's get his ass!" Billy declared, as if he was declaring war. As I stood to fire, the son of a bitch had reloaded and started to fire again.

"Fuck it's gotta be that damn hybrid virus! Cause from what you told me zombies shouldn't be able to fire a gun and much less reload one like that!" I yelled, as we both dove for cover again to reload.

"And if it does have the ability of the Plagas parasite it might be able to regenerate a new deadlier head." I finished and looked at Billy a little irritated with our situation.

"Bo, we have to be quick. As soon as he stops firing, we have to get that bastard!" Billy exclaimed, and glanced around.

"Okay, he should be about out of ammo in that clip-- There he's reloading now!" I exclaimed, and both Billy and I stood to fire knowing he could only shoot at one of us and the other could kill it. Sure as hell the damn thing shot at me first.

"Fuck!" Back behind the crates I went. The sound of Billy's TMP going off stopped shortly after I dropped back down to keep my bald ass alive.

"Got him Bo, it looks like it was after you man." Billy grinned, and stood above me.

"No shit Sherlock! What gave you that clue? The fact that he kept trying to cap my ass!" I looked over at the zombie mutant, and stopped, "Hey, he isn't dead billy." I said, and stood up, cocking my gun back.

"What the…?" Billy began, but before he could finish I blew that son of a bitches' new head, clean off.

"Damn that Plagas part of the hybrid will really make killing these bastards a lot harder to kill." I breathed.

"True, but zombies don't have the ability to shoot guns or use any other weapon." I said, and looked at the corpse.

"Good, that's one weakness that they have." Billy muttered.

"Yeah but there are three different heads that can grow." I said, and checked my clips.

"What are they?" Billy asked, as we started walking on again.

"Okay. One has an extremely sharp bone like thing on the end of a tentacle like thing sticking out of it head, the second one is like a spider as soon as you kill the host body, and has to be killed it self so be careful; the third is kinda lizard like I saw it take the head off of one of the guys that I was working with on my last mission." I mumbled the last part. It was pretty gruesome to witness.

"You sure know a lot about the parasite. How come Bo?" Billy asked, and looked down at me curious.

"Sorry but I can't tell you more than that Billy. I can tell you about what kind of creatures that can be created by it, but that can wait for another time too." I said, and looked glanced at him.

"Ok but you will tell me later." Billy said smirking at me.

We had tried to check the corpse for anything but we found nothing of value. We started to look for the stairs or elevator so that we could explore the basement area. After about ten minuets we found the elevator but the cables had been cut. I didn't bring any rope with me and I hadn't seen any rope anywhere, so we had to look for the stairs.

"Billy did you see any rope anywhere?" I asked to make sure.

"Nope don't have any with me either." Billy said, sighing.

"Shit we're gonna have to find the stairs or something." I said, and walked further down the hall.

"Let's get going the longer we stay in one spot the faster those things can sniff us out." Billy said, looking at the closed doors of the elevator. I stopped.

"Shit you gotta be joking!" yelled, and walked back over to Billy.

"I wish I was but with this new hybrid they may have gained that stronger ability." Billy said, and sighed.

"Let's just keep moving. If we find any rope we'll just come back here again. That cool Billy?" I asked.

"Yeah sure the sooner we get finished here the sooner we can blow this place to hell." Billy said, and we started to walk again.

'Damn I can't believe that those zombies and the cannibals in raccoon city are the same ones. I thought those people were just insane, damn it I can't start thinking about the past right now gotta stay focused… Damn I gotta light up a smoke to calm my nerves and focus my self.' I thought, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from my right pocket.

"Hey Bo I think I found the something that leads down. It looks like a service ladder." Billy said, and looked down the steps at the end of the hallway.

"Well if it goes down stairs it work for me," I said, and inhaled, "Hey Billy, who's gonna go down first?" I asked and looked at the dark and creepy looking stairs.

"You are Bo." Billy said immediately.

"Why the fuck do I have to go first? Why not take your ass down first?" I exclaimed, and dropped my smoke.

"Okay, how about rock, paper, scissors?" Billy tried dead serious. Silence passed between us.

"Okay Billy, that's really childish." I said at last.

"So what? It works right?" Billy said chuckling.

"Yeah I guess so…" I said slowly, and held out my hands ready to play the stupid game.

"Okay rock, paper, and scissors it is." Billy said, and got ready himself.

"One, two, three, damn it! all right, I'll go. Stop fuckin' laughing Billy," I exclaimed, and watched Billy laugh his ass off, "Shit how did I get my ass into this mess? Oh yeah cause I saved your ass, asshole." I glared back at Billy.

"So what? You lost fair and square." Billy teased, as I headed down. I finally reached the bottom of the dark basement.

"Hey Bo you at the bottom yet?" Billy called.

"Yeah, it leads to the basement.

Well here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy it read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Evil

New Blood

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own RE so Don't Sue.

"Bo is there anything down there?" Billy Asked. "Yep Hallways and doors and I think a few rats as soon as you get down one more can be added to the count." I responded. "Funny Bo really funny" Billy Retorted. "Yeah well you deserve it. Come on Billy let's get moving slow ass." I shouted. "All right I am coming. You know Bo you are a pain in the ass." Billy shouted. "Yeah I am and don't forget it." I Chuckled. "Let's just keep our mind on the business at hand all right." Billy Smirked. "Yeah ok let's go." "Hey Billy I wonder why we haven't found any stairs that lead down to here." I asked breaking the silence. "No clue but there has to be stairs somewhere." he responded "Yeah your right I mean that would be pretty damn stupid for that to be the only other way down." I said laughing. "Yeah well let's try and find the control room." Billy said as we continued.

"Hey Bo you didn't seem to fazed at seeing a zombie for the first time what gives they caught me off guard big time." Billy questioned. "Yeah it's damn it's just I think I have fought them before." I responded, "What ya mean Bo?" Billy asked turning around. "Part of my past that I thought I would never see again. The nightmares still haunt me watching family and friends get eaten. I don't remember how I survived but when I was found I had this three fifty seven magnum in my hand. After that day I started training in different forms and styles of combat. Anyways I can tell you more after we finish here deal." I said sticking my hand out. "Ok man deal you gonna be ok Bo?" Billy Asked Shaking my hand. "Yeah I am not gonna let another incident like raccoon city happen again." I responded checking my gun. "I here ya on that." Billy said.

After walking down the hall for 5 minuets we found what looked like a lab. "Hey Bo lets check it out there might be some useful info in there." Billy suggested. "Yeah could be all right let's check the lab out." I said readying my three fifty seven. "Damn it's a mess in here it looks like there was one hell of a fight." I said surveying the lab. "Your right Bo there's shell casings all over the place bullet holes." Billy said looking at the floor and walls. "Hey Billy those tubes look familiar." I said "Yeah they look like the tubes that held those hunters." Billy said walking over to them. "Well every fucking one of them is busted and from the glass on the floor it looks like they broke out." I said looking around again. "Bo how many tubes were there it looks like only ten so at least we know how many there are." Billy said checking his forty-five. "We don't know that the guards could have killed a few of them." I said with some hope. "Maybe but I would rather over estimate my enemy rather than underestimate them you know." Billy Said slamming a new clip in to the gun. "Good point I guess we better stay alert. All right my mag still has a full clip and it was pretty effective the first time so I'll keep a look out while you search." I stated. "Good idea Bo." Billy said while looking through a few desks. "Hey Billy check it out in back a computer think it still works." I said pointing to the back. "Lets hope so we might be able to get a map of this place." Billy Said walking to the computer.

"That would be nice then we could finish up here get going." I said following him. "All right Bo watch my back while I get to work." Billy said as he started to tap away at the keyboard in hopes of finding some useful info and a map so we could get to the control room cause once we got there we could see what they were using the complex for but I had a pretty good idea already.

I had been keeping my eyes on the door for a good fifteen minuets now when I heard what sounded like scraping and a low growl. "Hey Billy sounds like we have company." I said griping my magnum tighter. "Ok lets not be rude and welcome them to the party." Billy said turning towards me. "Ok sounds good to me." I said as Billy holstered the forty-five and got his shotgun ready. I got my magnum ready and had it trained on the door. All of a sudden the damn thing came through the ceiling and took a swipe at me. All the training I had done in previous years paid off big time, as I was able to flip back and avoid getting slashed open. Billy was able to catch it off guard when it missed me and unloaded five rounds of buckshot into it.

I turned just to see another one lunging at me but before it could get to me I got off three shots two of which hit it in the head. "Damn Billy here comes four more." I shouted. "Ok I see them." Billy shouted back. "Damn it." I ducked to avoid another claw swiping at me as I came back up I drew my knife and caught it in the side of the head. I looked around to see billy shooting another of the hunters with his TMP. "Damn it you scaly assed bitch die." I heard Billy shout. I started shooting at the next hunter that was charging me. "Fuck!" It dodged my shots.

Before I could reload it rammed me knocking the breath out of me as well as my gun out of my hand. Thankfully billy saw this and caught it with his TMP. "Thanks!" I shouted as I dove for my gun. "No problem Bo." Billy shouted as I rolled behind an over turned table to reload my gun. "Hey jerk off eat this!" I shouted as I came up unloading five rounds into he last hunter that was in the room. "Damn it billy you ok?" I asked walking over. "Yeah what about you. You took one hell of a hit there." Billy asked picking the shotgun back up. "Yeah it just knocked the wind out of me." I stated walking over to the hunter I had stabbed with my knife. "Damn Bo I gotta say those were some nice moves you got." Billy said. "Thanks" I said as I drew my knife out of the hunter's head and cleaned it off.

"Oh yeah thanks for saving my ass." I said. "Yeah well you saved mine too." Billy stated. "I guess I did." I smirked. "Oh well did you find anything on the computer before we were so rudely interrupted." I asked with a smirk. "Yeah a map and some video logs." Billy stated walking back to the computer. "Ok let's print out the map and check those logs out Billy." I said. "All right open says me." Billy said with a smirk. "What the Damn some of the data is corrupt some of the files are to damaged to be read or viewed." Billy shouted. "Shit well how many are there then Billy?" I asked. "Just one I'll bring it up now." Billy said clicking on the file.

T-Plagas Report: "The hybrid has come along nicely we have injected all the guards in this complex with the prototype of the hybrid and so far there are no adverse affects." The man in a lab coat said. "Wesker will be pleased with these findings. Along with the injection of all soldiers in the complex we have also started testing the T-Plagas for use in The Nemesis Project." He continued. "This set of tests comes from Wesker himself. The first test conducted was an absolute failure but the nemesis creature suffered no ill effects and can still be used in case of an emergency." the man said. End Recording…

"Well what the fuck is a Nemesis!" I shouted. "No clue but if there's one here I don't wanna see it." Billy said. "Got that shit right billy." I stated. "Hey look something else is coming up on the screen." Billy said pointing at the screen.

Security Report: "We have been informed that an American Mercenary Named Bo Coltrain has come to the island." A man in Jungle style cameo said. "It is uncertain if the U.S. Government has discovered this base or not but to be safe we will keep him under surveillance for the time being." He Continued. "Now for the more immediate threat Wesker has told me that Billy Coen is all so on the island but doesn't seem to know about the Merc. We have been given orders to kill Coen first and then the Merc if he is here investigating." the report continued. "I have given my troops the order to take five MVX-Type Seven Hunters with them. The lab said that the are no different than the hunters that were created in Arklay but they can be controlled and will not attack at just any target only what is programmed into it's head. They should be able to make quick work of Coen and the Merc." the man said ending the report.

"Shit those fuckers have been keeping me under surveillance the whole time I was here. Damn I only came here to relax and take it easy for about a month. Ok now this shit is personal." I stated. "Billy I'll send word to Leon so he can inform the president of what Wesker has been doing out here." I said. "Good idea Bo seems that brain of your does work at times." Billy smirked. "Go fuck yourself billy." I snapped at him. "Hey take it easy I am just messing with ya lets get to the control room and see if there is anything else that we can use." billy said getting up from the computer. "Yeah the sooner the better." I stated. "Damn this Wesker is a royal pain in the ass. I can see why a lot of people want him dead." "That dumb ass is messing with some pretty dark shit." I stated as we headed for the door.

"No kidding he has caused some major shit storms." Billy stated. " Well hopefully we can flush this one before it hit's." I stated. "Well that's why I need to find Chris so we can at least try." billy stated. "Remind me to ask Leon about seeing if he can locate Chris as well." I stated. "Ok that will be useful." billy said. "Hey Billy why are you stopping?" I asked. "Cause I think I found the stairs that lead out side the complex." billy said looking at the map. "How sure can you be on that cause I don't wanna end up in a room full of these creatures ok?" I said. "Almost a hundred percent it looks like it comes up just behind that guardhouse near the front gate." billy said showing me the map. "Well that some good news." I stated. "Ok let's see the control room is straight ahead and to the right lets get going bo." billy stated. "Right behind ya billy." I responded. "Shit I just remembered my sister was gonna meet me at the cottage." I said with worry. "What for Bo?" billy turned and asked. "To catch up with each other see what's going on in the others life the standard family shit ya know." I responded. "After my narrow escape from the city my sister was all that I had left of my family." I continued. "Damn it I hope she will be ok until we are done here?" I stated. "She should be but just in case lets hurry up here and get back." billy stated. "Yeah thanks man I can't lose my sister too. I promised I would look after her." I stated "Ok let's get started." billy said.

I had my MP5 aimed high as billy opened the door. The room was in good shape compared to the rest of the complex. "Hey Billy think you can work your magic on the computer in this room." I smirked. "No clue but I can try." billy smirked. "Ok I'll check around to see if there is anything useful in here all right." I stated walking around. "Yeah just keep alert Bo you have to get out of here alive." billy stated. "Yeah I know. Damn I need a smoke," I stated.

Patting around my vest I found my lighter and my smokes and lighting up taking in an extra deep toke of smoke. I started rummaging through a desk that was near me. Damn this has been one hell of a day I find out I am being watched and I forget that my sister is coming damn it.

"Shit hey billy you getting anywhere with that computer." I asked a little irritated. "No it's all encrypted are there any blank disks around here?" billy asked. "I don't know I'll check. How many do you think that you'll need?" I asked. "About ten or so should do it." billy stated. "Ok I think I have found a few." I said grabbing the disks. "There isn't anything else in this desk. I'll check another out." I stated. "Here there's only four disks here and I don't know if there blank." I stated handing them to billy. "Ok I'll try and start downloading now." billy stated taking the disks. "Ok good luck man." I stated as I started searching another desk I came across a lock box and the key.

I decided to see what was in side cause hell if it's in a locked box it has to be useful. In side the box was an old Colt S.A.A. it was in great shape too. I figured that the owner wasn't going to need it anymore so I put in it the back of my jeans and grabbed the two quick loaders and the box of ammo that was in the box as well. There wasn't anything else in the desk so I moved to another in hopes of finding some more blank disks. Then I saw something that was useful a crate marked blank disks. "Well ain't that a kick in the ass." I smirked. "Hey Billy found all the disks how could need." I shouted. "Where at Bo?" billy asked. "In this damn crate marked blank disk." I laughed. "You're kidding right." billy asked laughing.

"Nope I'll get it open and bring the rest that you need." I stated trying to open the crate. "Ok I have transferred thirty percent of the files to disks." billy stated. "That took up all four disk you gave me." billy stated. "Ok here ya go all the disks you could need." I stated after getting the crate open and getting the disks to billy. "Thanks keep a look out Bo there could still be guards around somewhere." billy stated going back to work on the computer. "Hey and don't forget about the hunters." I stated. "Damn don't remind me." billy stated. "Ok it's not going to take to long to finish up here this computer is fast." billy stated while working. "Well that's good news we can get out of here and blow this place up soon. I am gonna go ahead and set the last charge billy." I stated walking to the center of the room. "Hey wait Bo how are you going to set them off?" billy turned in the chair and asked me. "By remote why?" I asked looking up from the C4. "Ok just wanted to make sure that we had enough time to get out of here." billy stated turning back around to the computer. :I Ain't stupid I don't wanna have to make a run for it." I stated. "Ok Bo I am up to seventy nine percent I should be done in a few minuets." billy stated. "Ok I have set the C4 the first two are already on standby by and I will set the third into stand by mode as soon as we get to the stairs." I stated walking towards the computer. "Good idea don't want it going off while were in here." billy smirked. "Me either billy." I stated. "Ok finished Bo grab that bag on that desk and throw it here." billy asked. "Ok catch." catch I said as grabbed the bag and threw it to him. "Hey where'd ya get the gun?" billy asked seeing the colt. "Found it in a desk figured I'd keep it. It is a nice gun after all." I stated looking at the gun. "Ok let's go." billy said.

Just as we started to leave the big display screen came on. "What the who the fuck are you." I shouted. The man on the screen was blond with a pair of sunglasses on. Damn Billy looks pissed. "So you must be Wesker am I right?" I stated. "Yes I am and you must be Bo Coltrain the American Merc." he retorted.

Sorry it took so long but I am now editing this Fic on my own and it will take a little more time for updates. Read and review flames are ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Resident Evil

New Blood

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't own RE so Don't Sue.

"So this is the famous Wesker I have heard so much about." I sneered. "Not all bad I hope." wesker smirked. "No just plain sick shit." I snapped back. "Well it's all true." he laughed. "Ah Billy didn't see you there. How are you?" he smirked again. "Shut the fuck up you freak I am gonna kill you when I get the chance." billy snapped. "Well we will see about that now want we." wesker smirked. "Billy calm down man he's just trying to get you to lose control and screw up." I stated try to keep us in control. "I know that damn it. You think I am that stupid?" billy shouted at me. "Some times yes but right now we need to get the fuck outta here." I stated. "I wonder how your sister is faring Merc. I sent some of my men to get her just in case you decided to interfere with my operations here." wesker stated. "You fucker if you hurt her I'll…" I was cut off before I could finish. "You'll what kill me you know how many times I have been told that? To many and yet ever time it said the person never is able to do it." wesker droned on. "It will be different if you mess with my sister I will kill you and that is a promise." I snapped.

"Well boys it is time I left you I only need to keep you here a few minuets longer so I could release the nemesis." wesker stated. "What you let that thing out you son of a bitch." billy shouted. "Good bye worms." wesker sneered before the screen went blank again. "Damn you wesker I am gonna get your sorry ass." billy shouted. "Billy lets get going I don't wanna be here if that thing is here." I shouted. "Right lets go the emergency stairs are just down the hall and to the left." billy stated.

Just as we approached the door there was a loud roar and the wall was busted open.

"What the fuck that must be nemesis!" billy shouted. "Has to be billy split up." I shouted.

We attacked him from different sides. I pulled the AK that I had found in the guardhouse around and started firing at the creature while billy unloaded some shotgun shells into.

"Damn it were not hurting it billy." I shouted as I unloaded the AK-forty seven clip. "It seems that way man just keep shooting."

I had just loaded another clip into the AK when it raised up a mini gun and started to fire at us. Ducking behind an overturned table to avoid being ripped to shreds by the onslaught of bullets I spotted billy get behind a support column that was near him.

"Damn I wonder how much ammo that freaks got left?" I shouted as I decided to take a chance and fire blind. Raising the gun above my hiding place and started to shoot. Billy saw this and did the same thing with the TMP he had. Shit I only have one clip left for the AK. Lets see two clips for the MP5, five plus the half a clip in my three-fifty seven, shotgun fully loaded plus that old colt that I found. Damn the one time I didn't think I would need grenades. Billy and I had alternated between firing at the nemesis so as to try and confuse it and buy some time to try and get out of here. I loaded the last clip for the AK and resumed firing at the monster.

"Shit why won't this fucker die?" I shouted.

We had been exchanging fire with the nemesis for about half an hour when we heard a loud roar and a thump. I looked out to see that it had dropped the gun and was now charging at billy. Billy jumped to the side to avoid getting his head taken off. I came out from behind the table fire the last bullets in the clip of the AK catching the nemesis off guard causing it to turn to face off with me. I threw the AK down and got my shotgun ready. Nemesis charged me head on trying to punch a hole in my gut. On instinct I jumped back and started unloading round after round at near point blank range bringing it down to one knee. Billy had come up beside me and started firing magnum rounds into its head after 5 shots it fell down and didn't move a side from some twitching.

"Billy go grab the disks and lets get out of here." I shouted keeping my eyes on the creature on the ground.

Billy took off to retrieve the bag that had the disks in it.

"Alright lets go." billy shouted as he opened the door.

We sprinted down the hall to the exit praying that there wasn't anything after us.

"Whew made it." I said as I lit up another smoke. "Ok Bo you still got the key?" billy asked. "Yeah hold on a sec." I said as I checked my pockets. "Ok here ya go." I said tossing it to him. "Thanks now to get out of here." billy stated. "Yeah I gotta get back and make sure that my sister made it here ok." I said worrying a little. "I hope she did man lets go." billy stated.

It only took us a few minuets to get back to the surface.

"Ah man the sun feels great." billy stated. "After being down in that building so long it's good to be back on the surface." I stated. "Ya got that shit right Bo." billy laughed. "Ok billy the trucks parked two miles down the road so we had better start walking." "So I can blow this place straight to hell." I stated. "So Bo you gonna tell me more about the Plagas Parasite." I billy asked as we were walking out of the complex. "Yeah sure, ok where to start I don't know all the details about the parasite all I really know is what I saw." I started. "I told you about how it could regenerate the head of infected humans." I continued. "Yeah so how about some info on the other things it can make." billy stated. "Well lets see there was also the wolf like creatures or maybe they were just really big dogs I don't know but anyways it increased there agility, strength, and gave them some sharper teeth and some of them would sprout tentacles from there backs." I stated. "It would try and use them to attack you as well." I stated. "Shit you gotta be kidding right?" billy asked. "Nope those things were some scary assed fuckers." I stated. "Wow man so that's another thing we might encounter?" billy asked. "It's possible I guess you can never tell when dealing with wesker." I stated.

"Finally the truck I can set the C4 charges off now." I sated taking a small remote out of my pants pocket.

Two miles behind use we hear the sound of the C4 gong off and we can see the fire as the place burns.

"Now that felt good here your driving billy." I said as I got in the passenger side. "No problem bo." billy said climbing in and starting it up.

Getting in we started back to the cottage I had rented it wouldn't take to long to get back to the place whit the speed we were going.

"Billy slow the fuck down you stupid fuck." I shouted. "Why don't we need to get back fast Bo?" billy laughed. "Yeah but it what do my sister any good if you get us killed getting back" I shouted. "That and I can't light up my smoke." I laughed.

"Ok man I'll slow down until you get that damn thing lit." billy smirked. "Thanks billy you're a true friend" I said laughing. "Yeah I know I'm to nice" billy stated laughing as well. "All right we'll be at the cottage in four minuets." billy stated. "How you doing on ammo?" I asked. "Lets see shotguns almost empty, I have half a clip left in the TMP, twenty four bullets left for the colt python, and three clips left for the forty five you lent me." billy stated. "Damn good thing I was expecting heavier resistance at the base there is more ammo for our weapons in the back of the truck." I stated finishing up my smoke. "Yeah good thing bo." billy commented.

"Alright lets stop here and head the rest of the way on foot just in case." I stated. "Refill on the ammo you need and let's lock and load." I shouted. "Sir yes sir bo sir" billy yelled grinning like an idiot. "Billy you are one strange man." I stated looking at him. "Just trying to lighten the mood bo." billy said smiling. 

I put mag rounds into the half empty clip of my three fifty seven and grabbed a few more clips for it as well. "Ready to roll billy?" I stated. "Been ready for a few minutes." billy smirked. "Billy quit being a smart ass." I smirked.

Ok kind of short but my writer's block kicked in and I can't figure out how to push the story forward. Anyways read and review. Flame if ya want. 


	6. Chapter 6

Resident Evil

New Blood

Chapter 6

We were about half a mile from the cottage I had rented. There was another car in the driveway. We were approaching the cottage from the west just as we reached the perimeter five vans screeched to a halt behind the other car.

"Shit we barely made it." I whispered.

"Well we can still get the jump on them" Billy whispered back. "You go around the right side of the cottage and I will take the left side ok." Billy said.

"Ok be careful Billy." I stated as I headed around cottage.

Billy and myself moved to opposite ends of the cottage. I gave him thumbs up and he returned it. After that w came out from our respective spots firing a barrage of bullets. We had caught them completely off guard and were able to blow up two of the vans that still had some of their men in them.

I heard one of the men shouting out orders to the others so I turned my attention to him.

"Let's see if you're allergic to lead asshole." I shouted unloading the rest of the clip of my MP-5.

I saw Billy gunning down more of the guards that had been sent to get my sister. All of a sudden I heard another gun firing. I looked up and there was my sister with one of the M92F Beretta's I had left behind.

"Jen what fuck are you doing get inside." I shouted.

"No way bro if there after you I am helping." she shouted back.

"Ok just be careful." I shouted back.

"Don't worry about me Bo just keep your self alive." she shouted back and started firing at the guards again.

I had dropped the MP-5 and was now firing the Colt S.A.A I had found in the lab we blew up.

"Hey Billy how many more do you think there are?" I asked as we were now hiding behind an over turned table.

"Can't be too many left we were able to get a shit load of them when we blew up those two vans." Billy stated.

"Damn I hope so." I stated firing a few blind shots over the table. 

"Me too." Billy shouted firing a few blind shots as well.

"Fire in the hole!" I shouted as pulled the pin on a grenade and threw into the middle of the other three vans.

"Well now they can't run from us." Billy stated.

"Damn straight I want them all dead for coming after my sister." I shouted.

"What the fuck why the hell are they after me." Jen shouted.

"Because they have been watching me since I arrived on the island." I shouted up to her.

"Well why would they be watching you?" she shouted back.

"I'll tell you later ok sis." I shouted.

"You better you dumb ass!" she shouted back.

"She hasn't changed much over the years." I chuckled.

"You two seem very much alike." Billy chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." I stated. "Well you ready to finish this." I said to Billy.

"Oh hell yeah!" Billy shouted.

We both came out unloading round after round of buckshot from our shotguns and my sister was covering us with the M-16 that I had left behind as well.

After around five minuets we had taken out all the guards that had been sent after us.

"Well that's the last one Bo." Billy stated walking over to where I was.

"Damn I can't believe how many there were. They really wanted to get jen and kill us." I stated.

"Seems that way man." Billy said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah lets get inside and check on my sister." I stated.

"I am alright lug nut." Jen stated from behind me.

"Thank god." I stated as I hugged my sister.

"Good to see your ok to Bo." she stated hugging back.

"Well now that we saved your sister we need to hurry up and get out of here." Billy stated. "It wont take Wesker long to find out that his men are dead." he continued.

"True he seems to watching both me and Jen." I stated

"What the fuck why is he watching me?" Jen shouted.

"Well according to a security report we found at a lab Wesker was using to conduct viral experiments with they started watching me as soon as I arrived on the island." I started. "Well as we retrieved the info stored on the main frame Wesker said he was sending men to get you because I stuck my nose where it didn't belong" I continued.

"That's something I wanted to ask you Bo?" "Why did you help me your not getting paid to do this?" Billy asked

"Actually I was sent here to investigate that lab we blew up." I stated

"What!?" Billy shouted. "You mean you weren't on vacation?" Billy continued.

"No." I stated. "I work directly for the president as part of special task force to stop Wesker and the people that fund his work and research." I continued. "I was found by the military and trained to be an agent for the U.S. Government." I stated. "I should have told you Billy but Wesker doesn't even know I am an agent working for the government." I stated. "So I have used this cover for a good number of years but now it doesn't really matter." Wesker will figure out that I am not a Merc." I stated.

"So were gonna reveal the truth about what we do then bro." Jen stated.

"What you too!?" Billy shouted.

"Yeah my brother and I are both agents working for the president." Jen stated.

"Our orders were to come her under the guise of a family reunion and find you and destroy the base." I stated.

"But Jen's flight here got delayed and well you were found by Wesker's men first so plans changed to me and you taking out Wesker's base here instead of me and Jen." I stated

"So do your orders include bring me in?" Billy asked.

"No my orders were to keep you alive and destroy the lab on this island but I was to destroy the lab first with out causing so much noise so to speak." I stated.

"I was cleared of the charges against me so why come to help?" Billy asked

"Simple the president wants you to join the task force as well and help stop Wesker." Jen stated.

"Ok what if I refuse?" Billy stated

"Well it isn't an order Billy it is just a request." I stated. "But Wesker will still some after you and with us helping each other he will have a harder time taking us down." I continued.

"Ok I am in." Billy stated.

"Alright!" Jen shouted.

"Wesker ain't gonna know what hit him." I stated shaking Billy's hand.

"Well now what?" Billy asked.

"Now we head back to D.C. to see if we can get a general idea of where Chris and the rest of the former R.P.D. Stars team members are at." I stated.

"No fair I just got here and now we gotta go." Jen pouted.

"Sorry sis but that's how it goes." I chuckled.

"Yeah I know." she stated heading inside the cottage.

"Well lets get the rest of the equipment packed onto the truck and head to the airport there is a military plan waiting on use there to take us back to the states." I said.

"Ok lets get going." Billy stated.

And that people is chapter 6. Read review and all that. Flame me if ya want they are accepted. And if ya have an idea pm me and I will try and use it. Thanks. KnightX 


End file.
